


Possibilities.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam’s love of books is not lost on Dean, even though he pretends it is.





	Possibilities.

The scent of decades old mildew invades Sam’s nose as he cracks the spine on yet another book, making him want to sneeze and smile like a loon. What comes out of his mouth as he opens the book, is a commingled giggling huffing cough that makes his eyes water and his chest tighten.

Dean may enjoy pretending to be a neanderthal, a luddite, a picture-book-porn-mag-loving illiterate with no sense of the richness in this impressive room, but he knows why Sam’s face is split wide and alight with possibilities and intrigue.

Maybe they’re both Men of Letters, after all.


End file.
